The Annoying Sounds of Writing
by popsiclesandpandas217
Summary: Have you ever felt that urge to write something, but you're too distracted with your surroundings or you just have writer's block? Well, that's the problem with Buttercup and she just doesn't know how to deal with it. If only they weren't so many annoying noises distracting her!


**The Annoying Sounds of Writing**

**I just wrote this for the sake of writing something. It was actually very fun to write, but I doubt I'll be able to write something like this for awhile.  
**

**So yeah, everyone's friends in this story so no huge battle scene or whatever. Just sit back, read, and relax. **

* * *

_Tap-tap-tap_

"Hmm," Buttercup hummed. She kept tapping her pen on her desk.

_Tap-tap-tap_

For a few seconds Buttercup started tapping her foot, but thought better of it and stopped. She stared at the blank piece of paper in front of her and then at her garbage pail filled with the same pieces of paper, all of them crumpled up and dead.

"There's got to be something I could write about," Buttercup murmured. She let out another low hum and started to clear out her mind again.

"Aha!" Buttercup cried out suddenly. Furiously, Buttercup started scribbling words on the fresh white sheet. Seconds later, it landed quite accurately in Buttercup's garbage pail, joining the other crumpled up ideas and unsatisfactory outcomes in their gloom.

Buttercup then cried out in frustration as she buried her head deep into her arms.

Taking a moment to calm down, Buttercup started listening to the sounds around her, all of them annoying her to no end. Outside, she could hear Boomer, Bubbles, and their friends playing their game of basketball and crying out whenever they scored a point or not.

From downstairs, Buttercup could hear the muffled cries of Brick and Blossom arguing over which TV show they should watch with Number Five and Rex trying to quiet their argument with their own raised voices.

But, the most annoying sound of them all was the sound of someone coming into her room, whistling a bright, cheery and _irritating_ tune. "Well, don't you look frustrated today Ms. Grumpy Pants," a boy's voice said to her.

Buttercup groaned. "Not now Butch," Buttercup said as she raised her head. "I'm not in the mood." Butch walked up to her spot in front of her desk. "Why?" Butch asked as he cocked his head. Buttercup suspected he'd only done so just to annoy her even further. Buttercup sighed.

"I'm trying to make a special poem for the Professor for Father's Day. But, I can't seem to find the right words or even what to say." Butch was silent for a full minute. "Ha! You? Write a poem? That has got to be the most hilarious thing I have ever heard! Ow! What did I do?"

Buttercup practically growled at Butch as he started to rub his arm. Butch said, "Geez that was completely uncalled for Buttercup." The green Puff crossed her arms and huffed. "Ok, ok. Look, the Professor loves you – all of you. So it doesn't matter what or how impressive his gift is. It's the thought the counts you know."

Buttercup blinked. "Who are you and what have you done to Butch?" Butch shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, if you don't want my advice…"

Buttercup sighed and said, "Look, I know all the things you said are true, but it's just that…I want to make it special for him this year. I want to show him how thankful I am – how thankful my sisters are – about having him as a father and always being there for us when we really needed it. But, I just can't seem to find the right words."

Butch gave Buttercup an encouraging smile and patted her head. Buttercup huffed. "What is with you and being nice to me today?" "Eh, I lost a bet with Blossom and now I have to be nice to all you guys for an entire day," Butch explained. "Ah," Buttercup said nodding.

"Anyway, I'm sure you'll find _something _to write about or this writing thing is going to be the end of you." Giving Buttercup a quick wink (much to her horror), Butch walked out the door, whistling that annoying tune of his.

Once she felt that Butch was truly gone, Buttercup let out another sigh and begrudgingly grabbed another piece of paper. This time, she tried everything to come up with a good idea to write about. Absentmindedly, Buttercup began tapping her foot. She started patting her pen against her desk and eventually started clicking it a good number of times. Then, she started to drum her fingers.

And as Buttercup continued to stare at that mocking blank piece of paper, something strange began to happen. All the sounds she heard outside and inside her room were starting to get amplified inside her head. She could even hear Butch's annoying whistle.

Louder and louder the noises became inside her head until it all became one giant awful hullabaloo. At that moment, Buttercup threw down her pen on her desk and let out an ear-deafening scream. Silence spread all throughout the Utonium household as Buttercup found herself panting for air. Then, just when she was about to grab her coat and just buy a lousy card for the Professor, Buttercup suddenly gasped.

A smile spread throughout her face as Buttercup wrote the title of her poem on the top of her paper. The poem was to be called: The Annoying Sounds of Writing. 

It's the thought that counts, right?

* * *

**Onomatopoeia: in a nutshell, it's basically a word that imitates the sound it's trying to describe. I learned this word in 6th grade and the word just sounded so funny to me that it has stuck with me. **

**Have you ever had those moments when you just want to write something but you can't because you keep getting distracted? Well, that wasn't the case for me when I wrote this. The idea just came to my mind and BAM! It suddenly appeared on my computer screen just waiting to be posted. **

**Anyway I incorporated some other characters from my other story, Just a Bunch of Shining Dots, so if you liked this one (or if you're utterly confused on how other characters from other shows got here) then you can go read my other story and see if you like that one. (I know my persuasive powers are lame.) **

**Happy Monday!**


End file.
